Best summer ever, Sort of
by HappyFace1999
Summary: The summer that Nina left Anubis house, Trudy plans for the house to go on a trip to L.A. Oddly enough, that's where Nina lives with her Gran. When the Anubis kids go to a party that Amber wanted to go to, will they see Nina and her friends. What will they think of the sly, fun Nina who trouble all the way? Rated T for reasons. Other genres are romance and humor.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOA :(. **_

_**Pa**__**tricia's POV**_

* * *

I waited for Amber to leave the bathroom so I can shower and dress. How long does she take? She's been in there for almost an hour!

I pounded on the door, "Hurry up, Amber!"

I heard the door unlock and Amber opened the door, dressed in her uniform. "Done." She went to her and- wait, just her room. Nina left three months ago and we haven't heard from her since.

I sighed and went into the bathroom, took a quick shower and put on my uniform. I went to my room to do my make-up and let Mara in. I glared at Joy. She's the reason, we think, Nina left. The whole 'I'll try to be her friend' thing didn't work out. I finished my make-up and grabbed my bag, and left the room. The guys where already in the dining room eating. I sat down and served myself. After a few minutes, Mara and Joy came downstairs and sat in their usual seats.

We heard the sound of running and then Trudy ran into the room. She had a huge smile. "I have big news!" She waited till we where all listening. "in two days we are all going to America!"

We cheered, then Mara spoke. "Where?"

"L.A.! I already spoke with your parents, they said you can all go!"

We have three months off for summer holiday, and we'll be in L.A. This can't get better.

"Also, I rented us all a place to live for the three months we're there. It has a pool, and five rooms; so you'll be with your roommates. The house comes with furniture since it is a rent house." She said. "we leave tomorrow, so after school get packing!"

It just got better. We left for school and as the day rolled on, I felt like just leaving. I feel like this on the last day of school every year, but more now cause I get to go to L.A.! School ended after what seemed like days and I practically ran to the house. I was the first there and bolted up the stairs and went to my room. I packed, T-shirts, shorts, Capri, tank tops. and shoes. I was done quicker than I thought. I grabbed my toothbrush and stuff from the bathroom and packed them in a bag. I read the clock: 9: 55pm. I guess everyone was to anxious to eat. I changed and crawled into bed. Tomorrow, we'll be heading to America!

* * *

**A/N: Been wanting to write a FF like this for a while now and now I have! One point for following your dreams! lol. This a short chapter, and it's only suppose to tell you wants happening and stuff. if you are confused please PM me or leave a nice review on what you are confused about! :) **

**-Lauren :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**__****I wanted to show what Nina was doing so enjoy!**

**_Nina's POV_**

I woke up like every morning, to the sun in my eyes. I live in sunny Los Angeles, California. I heard my phone beep from where it was charging on my dresser. I got out of bed and went to my dresser, I picked up my IPhone;

New message  
Belle: Want 2 go 2 the gage?

I smiled, Belle is one of my best friends and the Gage is a cool abandoned shack with a big lot near my house. The kids from my school go there all the time. I go to Jefferson High with all my friends. I typed back;

Yea sure. Giv me an hour?

Send.

I set down my phone and started to pick through my clothes. The Gage is less than a 2 minute walk to the beach so I always pack my bikini in my tote bag. BEEP. I look at my phone.

Belle: Sure, i need 2 shower anyway. we r meeting with every 1 else ;).

I laughed to myself. My boyfriend, Luke, is their. 'Everyone', to us is, Belle, Luke, Ally, Leo, Will, and I. We are a weird bunch... but we have one thing in common. We love to go to parties, act weird in front of strangers and be our self. I'm not a 'goody-goody', I always get into trouble, and can't seem to stop talking. Belle is a total sweetheart and is bubbly, she's just a good person. Luke is my boyfriend, he is funny, plays the ukulele, and guitar, he also sings great. He is a romantic guy, he is probably the best boyfriend ever. Then there is Ally, she's another Amber. She perfect looking, but when it comes to school she isn't the best, she is also Australian, which makes guys trip over each other to get to her. Leo is one of my closet guy friends, he is funny, plays piano and guitar and is a great guy like Luke. Finally there is Will, he is a football player and a funny guy.

I went to my bathroom, took a shower and rapped myself in a towel. I went to my dresser and took out panties and a bra and pulled does on and used my towel to dry my long dirty blonde hair. I pulled on faded ripped and studded shorts and a american flag crop top that showed only my hip too bellybutton. I would never got to wear something like this at Anubis house. When I first got the news that I was going to a fancy boarding school I thought you couldn't wear 'revealing' clothes, so I left those here and Belle, Ally, and I went to the mall and bought new clothes. By the next year, I knew the dress code and know you can wear this in the house, but it was to late and I was marked as a 'goody-goody'. I really didn't want to go through the whole. 'What have you done to Nina?' thing for being me, so I left all my cool clothes at home.

I went to my shoe rack and grabbed a pair of leather sandles. I went to my dresser again and put on black feather earrings and a bronze ring (A/N: On my profile.) Luke gave me. I looked at my hair in the mirror and began brushing it out. My phone beeped;

New message:  
Belle: c u in 20. picking up ally on the way.

I laughed to myself. Ally, is always asking Belle for rides. We all have our licences, but it doesn't mean we have a car. Belle had been saving since she was nine, when she got a licence she bought a awesome four seater light blue pick-up truck. Leo drives a red pick-up truck with four seats also. Usually we separate like this, Belle's car; me and Ally. Leo's car; Will and Luke.

I grabbed my phone and bag and left my room and went downstairs. Gran was working today so I was alone for another... 15 minutes. I opened the fridge door and took out orange juice and a glass from the cabinet. Setting the glass down on the island counter I saw a note;

Dear Nina,  
I'll be home at 7:00pm. Be good. Stay safe.  
Love,  
Gran

I drank a some arrange juice and a slice of buttered toast. I heard s honk and put my glass in the sink. I grabbed my bag and locked the door as I left the house. I ran down the stone walk way and opened the door to Belle's pick-up.

Belle smiled. She was wearing ripped and studded shorts, a lace light green tank and brown low wedges. Ally was wearing a pink tank top with a sequin bow on it, short with princess-y studs and silver sandles. We rode down the rode, blasting 'Sexy and I know it' by LMAFO. As we pulled into the Gage, our music was over runned by the music blasting from the speakers in the middle of the lot. We got out of the car and looked for Will, Luke and Leo. They where sitting on the tail gate of Leo's truck. We walked over to them, I sit on Luke's lap and smile at him, he smiles back.

Will speaks up. "You guys wanna beer?" He asks.

We nod and he starts walking away. Belle yells. "Get me a water; not a beer." He gives a thumbs up. Belle thinks beer is to bitter and she doesn't like it. Belle sits next to Leo. "Are you going to sing on Free Bee night Friday?" She asks him. Free Bee night is every other Friday here where you can sing.

Leo nods. "Yup, You?"

Belle smiles. "Yeah," She then smiles even wider. "We should do a duet!"

Leo now smiles wide. "Yeah! But what song?" We all start thinking. I can't think of anything. "We can write one."

Belle nods. "We can start writing later, your's or my house?"

"Your's. You don't have annoying younger sisters."

"Oh, come on. Kayla and Maddie are adorable. I'd do anything for a sister." said Ally.

"You can have them."

"Nah, I'd rather have a beer right now." On cue, Will comes back. He hands Ally and I our beers and Belle her water.

**A/N: a long chapter :). Please review! I want at least 3-5 reviews till the next chapter! Also, This is my cast list of who everyone is.**

_**Ariana Grande as Belle**_

_**Indiana Evans as Ally**_

_**Max Schneider as Luke**_

_**Leon Thomas as Leo**_

_**Ross Lynch as Will**_

**On my profile under Polvore-Best summer ever, sorta- cast; I made a cast photo-ish thing of them all. Please check it out if you want to see how some of these actor/actresses look if you don't know them. :) OH! And Nina, Belle and Ally's outfits on my profile! :D**

**-Lauren :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA!**_

_**Amber's POV**_

We had arrived this morning in Los Angeles. The 'house' Trudy rented is a mansion! We where all sitting in the common room. Trudy went aught seeing and left us with the other rent car. I was on my laptop, looking up cool places to go. I clicked on a website with a club called the 'Gage.' The links said:

**ADDRESS  
PHOTOS  
EVENTS  
MORE**

I clicked on photos. One wad of the place on Friday, it was packed! There was a stage and people sitting on cars and chairs. Another was of a girl with red velvet hair, singing. It said over it: _BELLE ROCKS OUT_. The next is of a cute guy with black hair. It said above: _LUKE HANGING OUT._The next shocked me. It was Nina! She was sitting on the tail gate of a blue truck. She was laughing and had a beer in her hand.

I yelled. "Guys, look at this." They all crowed around me. I pointed at the picture. "That's Nina!"

"We know, Amber." Patricia said.

"Where is this?" Asked Mara.

"The Gage. It's a place here."

"Where is it?" Asked Fabian, more hurriedly. Joy glared at him. She tricked him into going out with her and is always jealous.

I clicked on the link that said 'ADDRESS'. It said the address in red letters. Fabian wrote it down. I clicked on 'EVENTS', it said Friday, they'd have a live concert there.

I shut my laptop. "We're going to the Gage." I smile. "Everyone change." Before anyone can say anything, I skip upstairs to Patricia and mine room. I start going through my closet. The door opens and Patricia walks in. She goes to her closet also. I pull out a dress and Patricia looks over at me.

"Um, Amber. I don't think its that kind of party place," She pulls out a tank top with skulls on it and studded and ripped cut off shorts. "It's this kind." She goes to our bathroom.

I sighed and put away the dress and pulled out a frilly hot pink tank top and light grey skinny jeans. Patricia comes out of the bathroom in her clothes and I go in and change.

When I come out she is pulling on black combat boots. I grab my pink sandles and smile. I freshen my make-up and see Patricia is gone. I walk out of the room and see Joy walk out of her and Mara's. She is wearing a black zipper crop top and black English flag cut offs. The outfit looks even sluttier with stilettos. Mara walks out after her and looks at her disgusted. Mara is wearing a simple off the shoulder tee with a design on it and ripped cut offs and royal blue wedges.

I roll my eyes and go over to Mara and grab her wrist. We start walking downstairs.

"She is such a slut!" I whisper/yell.

Mara nods. "Agreed, she isn't the same Joy." We see everyone in the common room, when they see us they all stand and head to the door. Joy is behind us. There are two cabs out front, Huh, guess they called.

We pack into the cars, 4 in each. I'm with Fabian, Joy and Alfie. I wish there was still Fabina… There's still a chance if we see Nina!

I hope we see her…

* * *

A/N: ALL OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own hoa**_

* * *

_**Belle's POV**_

I was talking to Nina and Ally. Ally looked out at Will and the school snob, also known as his girl friend, Valarie Fraight.

Ally huft. "I really, really hate her."

Nina and I nodded. "Yeah, we do too." I said.

"I mean what does she even see in her. Other than her perfect hair and expensive clothes and mansion." She rolled her eyes.

I ran a hand through my red velvet hair. "We know, everything but that she is a mean, old hag." I smile.

Ally smiles to herself and goes to get a drink. Nina and I laugh. Ally hates Valarie because she likes Will and Valarie stole her diary in summer camp a year ago and copied the pages and tape them all over the school. Ally cried for days, I felt horrible for her.

Nina looked around than her eyes went wide. "What's up?"

She points to a group of kids. "I know them."

I look at the unfamiliar group. "Who are they?"

"They're from my Brit school. What do I do?"

"Um…" I look around. "Hide in the truck, sit on the floor."

She nods and jumps off the tail gate of my truck and goes into the truck and shuts the door with the window down. Ally comes back.

She looks confused and she opens her beer. She sits next to me. "Where's Ni-ni?"

"Hiding from some Brits."

"Huh- never mind."

I laugh. "It's a story Nina will tell you."

Nina yells from the truck. "They gone?"

I look for then, I see them doing their own thing. "No. Come out anyway."

"No, they'll see me!"

I sighed and got up. I slid into the driver's sat. Nina looked up. I reached over and opened the glove box. I took out the things in there. I put back my registration and insurgence papers. There was a grey hoodie, light blue sun glasses, and a pink lip stick.

There is a straw fedora with a pink band that Ally left.

"You can put on the sun glasses, hat and lip stick. It's way to hot for the hoodie." I say.

She nods and applies the lip stick, then adds the sun glasses and put on the hat.

I smile. "You done?"

"Yeah, let's dance." We smile and leave the car. We run over to the guys truck, quick Ally is now sitting at with Luke and Leo. Will is no where to be found.

We sit with them and I take a sip from Luke's beer. "Where's Will?"

Ally is fuming. "With Valarie. That low life, no good slut! I hope she-"

Leo cuts her off. "Come down All, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." He teases.

Ally rolls her eyes and we all laugh. Luke looks over at Nina.

"Um… babe… I like the look and all … but why are you wearing that?"

Nina sighs. I really wants to hear this, I'm not sure why she wants to hide so much. "The kids from my old house are here, I don't know why, but they are. Before I left, one of the girls named Joy, made my life horrible. She hated me for no reason."

Ally said. "What a bitch!"

Leo, Luke and I nod. Nina continues. "So I had enough. I wanted my life here back. I missed this place. You guys. Gran."

I give Nina a hug. "We missed you too." A question pops into my head. "Will you leave again?"

"Nope. I'm never leaving behind my best friends and boyfriend." She gives Luke a kiss. He smiles down at her.

It's official. Nina is never leaving L.A. again. Yay!

* * *

**A/N: Should there be Fabina? Or should Fabian become a couple with One of Nina's friends? Or stay with Joy? Or date a random girl? IDK, I need couple help! Review! 3-5 please...? ALSO: I'm starting school on August 1st :P. School ended May 23 so it is somewhat a summer. I won't have a lot of time once it starts because I'm determined to not get Cs and Ds! **

**Wish me luck!**

**-Lauren :D**

**P.S: SORRY IF THIS WAS SHORT :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! I couldn't help updating!**

**I DONT OWN HOA!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Patricia's POV**_

I was sitting on a crate/bench with Eddie and Amber. Amber was busy scoping out the area for Nina. To be honest; I don't think Nina is here. She might of left or is still here, but not noticing us. I was drinking a water, Amber was drinking a lemonade and Eddie had a beer. Everyone was laughing, talking and dancing. Most of the girls, who where dancing with a guy where grinding the guy. I notice a group that stood out. Mostly because of the girl with red velvet hair and hot guys. 'Blow' by Ke$ha was blasting.

_This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_This place about to blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_Blow oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_This place about to_

It was very hot here, more hot than England. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I took a gulp from my water and saw it was my last. I got up, Eddie looked at me.

"I'm going to get another water." I say and he nods. I go to the shach thing. It has coolers in it filled with beers, water, lemonade, and more. I grabbed a water as a girl with blonde hair walks in. She has perfect gold hair and bright blue eyes, tan skin. I'm jealous of her and I don't even know her name.

She smiles. "Hey..." She looks at me weird. "I don't know you, I know everyone here, though!"

"Um... I'm Patricia Williamson. I'm from England." I say.

Her eyes go wide. "Oh- Uh, I have to go, Patricia. My friends are waiting for me." And then she runs out of the shack.

That was weird. "Ok..." I grab a water and leave. I sit with Amber and Eddie agian. I don't bring up the event with the weird blonde though.

* * *

_**Fabian's POV**_

"Hey Fabes," Says Joy. "Can you go get me a beer?"

I sigh and nod. She annoys me like no other. Why am I dating her? Oh yeah- because I don't want to hurt here. I went to the shack thing, I go in and as I'm getting a beer for the witch, a girl walks in. She looks normal, except the hat, sunglasses. It doesn't fit this girl. She doesn't look up and goes to the lemonade cooler. I turn my back to her and look down.

I can see her in the corner of my eye. She looks around and takes off her hat and sun glasses.

No way. Nina. I turned around.

"Nina?"

She looked at me, wide eyed. "Uh- Fa- Fabian, I uh- hi." She stutters.

I smile and hug her, she doesn't hug back. "I missed you so much, Nina." I lean down and kiss her.

* * *

**_Nina's POV_**

Fabian leans down and kisses me. I stand in shock of seeing him and him kissing me. I push him away after about 5 seconds. I think I love Luke and I don't want to mess it up.

Fabian looks at me sadly . "I'm sorry Nina, I was hoping we could get together again. I've been with Joy since you left because she practically forced me too." He sighs, then says something I hoped Luke would say. "I love you."

Wow. I can't take this right now. I sprint out of the shack and start for Leo's truck. As I get there, I pass Luke. I try to grab his arm but he brushes me off and stops.

He looks sad, hurt, and angry. "Nina, was this a game?" He says through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean?"

He rolls his eyes. "Us! Did you just date me because your Brit boyfriend broke up with you?"

I shake my head quickly. "No! I-"

"Because I think you did." Where is this coming from? "Leave me alone, Nina, till your sure of that." He walks away and goes to the truck. Leo glares at me from across the yard. They get into the car and drive away.

I'm choking back tears. Where is all that coming from? I'm so confused! Someone grabs my wrist and pulls me away. I see the familiar red velvet hair of Belle. We get to the truck and she motions me to get in. I notice pointing and glares from kids around me.

When we get in, Ally puts her IPhone in front of my face.

"What is this?" Ally yells as Belle starts the truck. I focus on the picture.

It is of Fabian and I. In the shack. Kissing. I'm frozen, really. But it's hard to tell if I'm kissing back or not.

A tear escapes my eyes. "Who sent that?" I croak.

"… Emma Live." Whispers Ally. Emma is like a spy of Valarie's. Whenever Valarie isn't here, Emma is finding out everything for her.

Belle speaks up. "She sent it to the entire school."

Now I'm in a full on sob. Things like this happen all the time. I never thought I'd Loose Luke. I defiantly never wanted us to end like this. I never wanted us to end, ever.

I'm getting Luke back. No matter what. And I hate Fabian.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, drama! I know a opt of you LOVE Nina/Luke, which is why I'm going to make them get back together! Trust me, it'll work. Also, can you give me some song requests for 'Free Bee night'. Anything will work. The people singing are:**

**Belle and Leo**  
**Luke**  
**Nina**  
**and a few randoms. :)**

**-Lauren :D**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DON'T OWN HOA!**_

* * *

_**Nina's POV**_

I woke up in my bed. I don't remember being here. I look around my room and see Ally and Belle sleeping on blankets on the floor. I crawled out of bed and saw I was in PJ pants and a tee.

The brake Luke hit me. I felt tears in my eyes from the thought. All I wanted to do is go to sleep again. I went back into bed and shut my eyes, quickly I was asleep.

"Nina, Nina! Wake up!" Yells Ally.

"What…"

"I'm not going to let you sleep till you die. Got it." Ally pulled me out of bed by my arm.

I landed on the floor with a thud. "Ow." I mumbled and pulled myself up. Belle was gone. "Where's Belle?"

"She went to Leo's place to practice the song." I nod. "We are going to Libby's diner and get lunch. So let's get ready."

I shook my head. "No, Luke works there." I whimper.

Ally sighed. "This is your chance to talk to him. We'll sit in his area to serve. He'll have to speak to you." The idea isn't bad, so I go with it. I shower and start to get dressed. I put on a coral tie dye romper, brown leather boots, a white Jean jacket, a lightning bolt necklace, sparkle bow studs and a coral stone ring.

I go brush my teeth while Ally dresses. She is wearing my clothes since she only has her's from yesterday. It's a white tube top with a brown bow, white jeans, gold sparkle flats, a black rose necklace, dangle earrings, and a bright red bow purse.

We call a cab and head to Libby's. When we get there, we sit in a booth in Luke's turf. He is handing an old couple some coffee and turns to us.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"We need to talk. Just hear me out."

He sighed. "Fine. Only while I'm taking your orders."

"Okay, I didn't kiss back. I was shocked of seeing him and then him kissing me." He smiles. "Also, I'd like a diet Coke and a number one with no onions."

"Yes ma'am and I forgive you. Another go?"

I smiled. "Yeah. How about we go out tonight, six?"

"Coarse. We are going to La Franko'" He gives me a mental kiss and turns to Ally. "And the blonde."

"A number five with extra tomatoes and a ice tea." She says.

Luke finish writing down the orders and walked away. I was cheering on the inside, but only smiled wide on the outside. Ally clapped.

"We have to get you ready after we eat." She said and looks at her phone. "Its 2:08, so we have 4 hours. Lets eat fast so we can get you ready."

La Franko is s fancy French restaurant with strict dress code. Guys must have on dress pants and a jacket. Girls must wear a dress or skirts. I have no dresses for that.

"Ally, I don't have a thing to wear." I groaned.

"I do!" She started thinking as we got our food and ate. "I know the perfect outfit for you! Eat quick."I scarfed my food, and so did Ally. Luke gave us the check and Ally payed. She basically slammed down a $20 bill.

Ally grabbed my wrist and pulled out of the restaurant. I waved at Luke. Ally sat on the bench outside the diner and called someone.

"Hey … I need you to pick Nina and I up… we're at Libby's… thanks and yeah they're together again!" Ally hangs up and turns to me. "Belle is going to pick us up."

"When?"

"Five minutes." Five minutes later Belle's blue truck pulls up. We get in and drive to Ally's house.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't upated! I've been busy with school suplies and open house. Today was my first day :P. I'll try my best to update! :D**_

_**-Lauren :D**_

_**P.S: I'm sorry this is short :(. I updated though! Next will be in Nina's and Jerome's POVs. It'll be instresting.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_SO SORRY I DISTIPEARED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH! :( I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY!_**

**_Takes place the morning Nina get back together with Luke. What where other characters doing?_**

_**Belle's POV**_

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping. Damn, I hate mornings.

Quickly, I showered and looked through my closet for an outfit. Leo was going to meet me at my house to practice our song. I'll be singing my own too.

I picked a white tank with a layer of lace over it, acid die blue shorts, a worn jean vest, black braided sandals, heart necklace, blue studs with beads and stuff on them (ON MY PROFILE). As I was straightening my red velvet hair, how it got this way is a long story, I got a text.

_From Leo__

_Leo: Cant meet 2day or do duet. Hav a cold :(._

I groaned.

_Me: Phooy ):! I'll visit you 2day. Promise._

My phone buzzed again.

_Leo: :) Thanx Belle. Record ur song and email me it. I've been wanting to her u sing it. Y don't u let me hav my fun! :P_

I laughed at him.

_Me: Sorry! I'll record it now and send it 2 u! Bye! XD_

_Leo: Bye. :)_

I shut my phone and went to my piano and microphone set. I played the song I was going sing:

_**(A/N: Look up on YouTube: 'Ariana Grande- Only girl in the world'. Thats how it sound and stuff, since I imagine Ariana Grande playing Belle.)**_

_**La,la,la,la****  
****I want you to love me, like I'm a ****car**** ride ****  
****Keep thinkin' of me, don' what like****  
****So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon'****  
****Be me and you tonight !****  
****I wanna make your bed for ya, then I'ma make ****  
****You swallow your pride ...****  
****Want you to make me feel like I'm the only ****  
****girl in the world...Want you to make me feel like I'm the only****one that you'll over love..Want you to make me feel like I'm the only one who knows your heart ****  
****I want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world****  
****La,la,la,la****  
****I want you to take it like a thief in the night ****  
****Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right ****  
****Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', ****  
****you can come inside..And when you enter you ain't leavin',****  
****Be my prisiner for the night ****  
****Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world****Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love ****  
****Like I'm the only one who knows your heart ****  
****Only girl in the world****  
****Like I'm the only one that's in command ****  
****Cuz I'm the only one who understands****  
****How to make you feel like a man (yeah)****  
****Take me for a ride, (ride)****  
****(Oh) baby, take me high, (high) ****  
****Let me take you by surprise ****  
****(Oh) make it last all night (night) ****Take me for a ride, (ride)****  
****(Oh) baby, take me high, (high) ****  
****Let me take you by surprise****  
****make it last all night ****  
****Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world****  
****Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love ****  
****Like I'm the only one who knows your heart ****  
****Only girl in the world****  
****Like I'm the only one that's in command ****Cuz I'm the only one who understands****  
****How to make you feel like a man****  
****Only girl in the world****  
****girl in the world****  
****Like I'm the only one that's in command ****  
****Cuz I'm the only one who understands****  
****How to make you feel like a man****  
****Only girl in the world****  
****girl in the world****  
****Only girl in the world****  
****girl in the world**_

After I finished singing and recording, I saved it on my lap top and emailed it to Leo. About five minutes later my phone _DING_! I picked it up:

_Leo: WOW! I hope I get better before Friday! I want to hear it live. :(_

_Me: Thanks, get better Leo. Luv u. :)_

_Leo: Luv u 2, little red. :P_

I smiled to myself and put away my phone. I was doing research on my computer on performing art colleges for after school, when my phone went off.

_Ally_

I picked up. "Hey, Blondie."

"_Hey. I need you to pick me and Nina up."_

"Where?"

"_We're at Libby's."_

Luke works there, why would Nina agree to go there. "Are they together again?"

"_Yeah! There together again! Bye."_

I hung up and grabbed my keys. I need to here this story fully.

After picking up Nina and Ally, I dropped them off at Ally's place and decided to go to the mall and buy shit I don't need. Ally gave me the whole story of how 'Lina' reunited in car.

I stopped by my house to grab my bag and stuff. As I was walking out of my room, I ran into my younger sister, Olivia.

She had tray of paints in her hands that she was going to wash off in the bathroom, she's really artsy.

Olivia gasped. "I'm so sorry Belle!" She said looking at my stained outfit.

I couldn't help but laugh. My bubbly personality helps with anger. "It's fine Livvy. I'm going to go change, then go to the mall. You want anything?"

Olivia smiled. "Get me a shirt or jeans?" She asked slyly.

I laughed. "I'll see what I can find."

_**NO ONE'S POV (Third person)**_

"Amber, hurry up." Complained Patricia.

Amber was dragging all the Anubis gang out to the mall. As if it couldn't get any worse, she was taking forever in the girl's bathroom.

"I'm hurrying, calm down!" Yelled back Amber through the door.

Amber came out a few seconds later in blue jeans, a pink tan top that said 'CALL LOVE', black sandals, and a 'love' necklace. Her make-up and hair where done perfectly. Her blonde hair was in scraggly waves down her back.

"'bout time." grumbled Patricia as she slipped into the bathroom. She showered and got dressed in a striped tank, a black varsity jacket, spiked shorts and gray converses. She straightened her hair and did her make-up.

Patricia left the bathroom, letting Mara in, and went downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw the guys already there and Amber.

"Morning guys," Smiled Patricia and sat on the counter next to Eddie.

"Morning Trix." Said Eddie.

*20 minutes later

"Let's go! Cabs here!" Yelled Amber, even though everyone where in the same room.

After everyone was packed into the cabs, they instructed the drivers to go to the nearest mall. Once they arrived, payed, and entered the mall everyone split up. Eddie and Patricia went to the music store, Jerome and Alfie went to the candy shop, Amber dragged Nina and Mara to the nearest clothing store, and Fabian went to the science emporium. Joy walked to the MAC store.

"Ooh!" squealed Amber as she ran into the clothing store that she'd dragged Mara and Patricia into. She saw a top she liked and ran over to it, only to grab it the same time as a red head.

"Oh, sorry." She red head said, unhanding the shirt.

She had a sweet voice and face. Her hair was a dark, velvet red and she had big, innocent brown eyes. She had on a shirt that had Luke Skywalker on it, black, ripped, short-shorts, and some red velvet cowgirl boots. She had a black studded cross bag on.

Amber looked at her for a second longer than she would a stranger. She knew her from some where! The website! She knew Nina. Amber smiled. "Do you know Nina Martin?" She asked bluntly.

The girl looked a bit taken back. "Yeah... She's my best friend."

Amber glanced back at Patricia and Mara, who looked a bit shocked, then back at the red head.

"I'm Amber, we need to talk,"

"I'm Belle. I want to know why you asked me that." Belle responded. "Let's go to Pretzel World and talk."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA, only The Gage, Luke, Belle, Ally, Will and Leo. **_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Luke's POV**_

"That was the best date ever." Laughed Nina as we walked to her door.

I smiled. "I hoped it be _the best date ever." _We stopped at her door. "You going to the Gage tomorrow, right?"

Nina nodded. "Of course. I signed up to sing already." She flipped her dirty blonde hair. "I can't disapoint my fans."

We laughed in till Nina's Gran opened the door. She smiled when she saw me.

"Oh, good Luke is here." She glanced between us. "So, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Gran." Answered Nina, swinging our connected hand.

"Good," Gran said, shutting the door.

Nina turned to me. "I have to go, but before I leave-" I cut her off with a long, passionate kiss. When we broke apart she smiled happily and said, "like taking words out of my mouth."

She slipped into the house and I walked back to my car.

_**Next day, Nina's POV**_

I was at Belle's house getting ready to perform. Belle was brushing out her hair.

"So Neens," She began. "I sort of meet someone you may know."

I looked at her cautiously. "What do you mean?"

She put down the brush and told me the whole story of how she meet Amber and the rest of the house. "They're coming to the Gage tonight."

My eyes went even wider. "What?" Belle looked down. "Why did you tell them to come?"

Belle sighed. "I'm sorry, it just slipped out. Besides, you need to see them."

I groaned and fell onto Belle's bed. "Fine." I got up and went to her closet. "I wearing some of you clothes." I called as I walked into the bathroom.

"Kk."

I got dressed in some short-short light blue ripped shorts, and a navy blue crop top with a varsity jacket over it. My favorite brown leather combat boots on my feet. I was ready to go.

I went into the room and saw Belle was dressed to. A black fringe corset top, tye-dye short-shorts, and... white nurse shoes.

"I was going to say I love your outfit, then I saw the nurse shoes." I pointed to the shoes.

Belle rolled her eyes. "They're just to get out of the house without my dad stopping me."

I groaned. "Shit, your dads home?"

She nodded. "He came home early." She pulled on a black leather jacket and zipped it up. "Zip or button up your jacket. It's show time." She joked the last part.

"What about your shoes?"

She patted a tote bag n her chair and put it on her shoulder. "Got another pair."

I nodded and we zipped and button up our jackets and went downstairs. Belle's dad was sitting in the den on his computer. As we tiptoed passsed the entry way to the door, we heard him call for us.

"Hold on girls,"

"Damn." Muttered Belle and I.

He walked over to us. "When will you be back?" He asked.

Belle smiled sweetly. "At 12:00 daddy. No later. If later, than I'll call to tell you I'm staying at Nina's or Ally's."

Belle's dad then looked at me. "Did you argee to a curfew with your Gran?"

I nodded. "Same time as Belle's, Mr. White." I smiled as sweetly as Belle.

Mr. White nodded. "Alright," He kissed Belle on the head. "Be good. Don't get into trouble." He warned Belle. "I love you, Belle."

"I love you too, daddy." Belle responded.

Mr. White smiled and went back to his computer.

We slipped out of the hosue and into Belle's truck.

"That was to close." I laughed. "We might had have to stay here all night."

Belle nodded as she started the car. "Let's go pick up Ally."

Fabian's POV

We arrived at the Gage, as Amber called it. As I was walking with Eddie to get a drink, I saw Nina, _my Nina_, kiss a guy with black hair. She smiled at him and rapped a finger into the belt loop of his jeans and dragged him to group of kids all drinking beers.

Before I could go over and talk to her, a guys voice came on. "Attetion, attention!" A guy with blond hair yelled. "Let's get the talent started!" Everyone cheered. "First up, Belle White!"

The red head who I saw with Nina stepped on stage. She was in a outfit that would get you kicked out of my school. She took the microphone and giggled before the music turned on:

_**La,la,la,la****  
****I want you to love me, like I'm a ****car**** ride ****  
****Keep thinkin' of me, don' what like****  
****So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon'****  
****Be me and you tonight !****  
****I wanna make your bed for ya, then I'ma make ****  
****You swallow your ****pride**** ...****  
****Want you to make me feel like I'm the only ****  
****girl in the world...Want you to make me feel like I'm the only****one that you'll over love..Want you to make me feel like I'm the only one who knows your heart ****  
****I want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world****  
****La,la,la,la****  
****I want you to take it like a thief in the night ****  
****Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right ****  
****Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', ****  
****you can come inside..And when you enter you ain't leavin',****  
****Be my prisiner for the night ****  
****Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world****Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love ****  
****Like I'm the only one who knows your heart ****  
****Only girl in the world****  
****Like I'm the only one that's in command ****  
****Cuz I'm the only one who understands****  
****How to make you feel like a man (yeah)****  
****Take me for a ride, (ride)****  
****(Oh) baby, take me high, (high) ****  
****Let me take you by surprise ****  
****(Oh) make it last all night (night) ****Take me for a ride, (ride)****  
****(Oh) baby, take me high, (high) ****  
****Let me take you by surprise****  
****make it last all night ****  
****Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world****  
****Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love ****  
****Like I'm the only one who knows your heart ****  
****Only girl in the world****  
****Like I'm the only one that's in command ****Cuz I'm the only one who understands****  
****How to make you feel like a man****  
****Only girl in the world****  
****girl in the world****  
****Like I'm the only one that's in command ****  
****Cuz I'm the only one who understands****  
****How to make you feel like a man****  
****Only girl in the world****  
****girl in the world****  
****Only girl in the world****  
****girl in the world**_

Everyone cheered and clapped loudly as she finished. She got off stage after hugging the blond guy. She hugged Nina, a blond girl, Nina's boyfriend and a black guy.

"You did great!" squealed Nina.

"Thanks!" Belle laughed. She caught Amber's eyes. "Umm... Nina, we have to talk to someone."

Nina's boyfriend looked confused. "Who?"

Belle bit her lip. "Nina's friends from England."

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, i'm an evil person. I left you all at a mean, mean cliffy. I try to update soon. Maybe tomorrow...? :P**_

**_-Lauren_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Amber's POV**_

"Sooo." Said Leo awkwardly as we all sat on the tailgate of Nina's boyfriend's truck.

Nina was sitting between her boyfriend and Belle. She held her boyfriend's hand, I could see the jealousy in Fabian's eyes, and had her arm hooked with Belle's arm. Now it was my turn to be jealous. I can't believe Nina has better best friends than me! Okay, Belle and Ally seemed extremely nice and had good fashion taste, but it doesn't mean I'm not jealous.

Belle cleared her throat. "Since we don't know everyone's name here; why don't we do introductions before Leo and I have to get back on stage and Will has to introduce the next singers.

We nodded and Nina's american friends started first.

"I'm Belle White." Smiled Belle, sweetly. I think I heard Alfie sigh dreamily at her. Hm...

"Luke Martinez." Said Nina's boyfriend.

"Will Stewart." Said the blonde guy.

"Leo Harper." A guy with dark skin said.

"Ally Lincoln." Another girl with blond hair said.

Then it was our turn.

"I'm Amber Millington."

"Fabian Rutter." Luke glared at Fabian.

"Patricia Williamson."

"Alfie Lewis-At your service." Alfie looekd directly at Belle.

"Jerome Clarke."

"Mara Jeffray."

"Eddie Sweet."

"Joy Mercer."

When Joy said her name, Ally and Belle gave her a glare.

After long silence, Leo finnally spoke. He looked at Belle. "Your parents are going out of town Tuesday, right?"

"Yeah, they're going to Michigan. They'll be gone for a week." Belle stated then added, cautiously. "Why?"

Leo smiled evily. "Let's have a party at your place."

Belle thought for a moment. "Yeah, sounds cool." She looked at Will. "Can you announce it to everyone about my party?"

Will nodded. "On that note, time for the next performance." He jumped off the truck and went to the low stage made of ply wood. "Okay everyone, next up is my close friends—Belle White and Leo Harper!"

Leo and Belle went to the stage and started their song.

**_Know you've been hurt by someone else  
I can tell by the way you carry yourself  
If you let me, here's what I'll do  
I'll take care of you  
I've loved and I've lost_**

**_I've asked about you and they've told me things  
But my mind didn't change  
I still the feel the same  
What's a life with no fun, please don't be so ashamed  
I've had mine, you've had yours we both know  
We know, they don't get you like I will  
My only wish is I die real  
Cause that truth hurts, and those lies heal  
And you can't sleep thinking that he lies still  
So you cry still, tears all in the pillow case  
Big girls all get a little taste  
Pushing me away so I give her space  
Feeling with a heart that I didn't break  
I'll be there for you, I will care for you  
I keep thanking you, just don't know  
Try to run from that, say you're done with that  
On your face girl, it just don't show  
When you're ready, just say you're ready  
When all the baggage just ain't as heavy  
And the parties over, just don't forget me  
We'll change the pace and just go slow  
Won't ever have to worry,  
You won't ever have to hide  
If you seen all my mistakes  
So look me in my eyes_**

**_Cause if you let me, here's what I'll do  
I'll take care of you  
I've loved and I've lost_**

**_It's my birthday, I get high if I want to  
Can't deny that I want to, but I lie if have to  
Cause you don't say you love me  
To your friend when they ask you  
Even though we both know that you do (you do)  
One time, been in love one time  
You and all your girls in the club one time  
All so convinced that you're following your heart  
Cause your mind don't control what it does sometimes  
We all have our nights though, don't be so ashamed  
I've had mine, you've had yours, we both know  
We know, You hate being alone  
When you ain't the only one  
You hate the fact that you bought the dream  
And they sold you one  
You love your friends but somebody shoulda told you somin' to save you  
Instead they said..._**

**_No, tell me  
I do not care  
If you're hurt  
I did not tell you  
You do not care  
It feels good_**

**_Know you've been hurt by someone else  
I can tell by the way you carry yourself  
If you let me, here's what I'll do  
I'll take care of you  
I've loved and I've lost_**

"Whooooaaaaa!" We all cheered at the end of the song.

The rest of the night was exciting-ish. Will announced the party to everyone (everyone cheered at that), there where a few more acts and then everyone went to dance in a dirt circle. A small, rod speaker was in the middle, blaring music. Girls grabbed guys at random and danced on them. Nina and Luke where dancing together and Will was dancing with a slutty looking redhead.

"Uh." Groaned Ally, looking at Will and the redhead. "I hate her sooooo much."

"Why?" Asked Patricia.

Belle cut in before Ally could rant. "Many reason." We talked a littler more till Ally announced it was 2:00am. Trudy would be waiting up.

As was got into our cabs, Belle yelled. "Don't forget! Party Wednesday! I'll text Amber the details." She winked and turned to go back into the lot.

_**A/N: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! :D I'm officially thirteen! So, I decided to update a extra long chapter! :) It'd be the best present if I got a lot of nice reviews...? ;) **_

_**-Lauren**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Happy Tenth Chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Patricia's POV**_

"Ow, Amber that hurts!" I groaned, rubbing my plucked eyebrows.

Amber rolled her eyes at my complaints. "Beuty hurts." She stated.

"Well if Beauty hurts, then I'd rather be ugly and unharmed." I snarled, getting up from the chair I was forced into. "I'm going to go get dressed." I said and started picking through my closet

Today was the day of the party at Belle's house. Honestly, I was pretty excited to go to an American-Tennager-Party. The only parties I'd been to was some dances at school and a few of Amber's innocent little school parties in Anubis house.

This was the real deal.

I found a hot shirt and bottoms and went to the bathroom to changed. I put on a pink V-neck shirt that said 'Let the Music Take Hold' and black skinnys. I came out of the bathroom and saw Amber busy with her make-up. I took the chance to grab my shoes and make-up kit and run back into the bathroom. I pulled on black leather heeled boots and did my make up.

When I came back out I saw Amber ready. She was wearing a red and black romper top and silver jeans. She was finishing putting on her lace boot-heels and went to her vanity mirror and put on a heart shape locket.

"Done." She smiled. "You look good-for an outfit I didn't pick out."

"Thanks," I said at the compliment/insult. "Lets go, the boys will be waiting."

_**Nina's POV**_

I was backed into the corner of the dining room-Luke and I where in an intense make out session. His hands rubbed up and down my sides. I moaned into his mouth. I felt his hands about to dip under my shirt, when Belle's voice interrupted.

"Luke!" She yelled, stopping short when she saw us making out. She smirked. "Well aren't we having fun already."

We separated and I blushed, Luke just laughed and rolled his eyes. "Whats up, Tinker Belle?" He asked.

"Beer Pong in the kitchen. You in?" She asked Luke.

Luke nodded. "Yeah," He gave me a peck on the lips. "We'll meet up later."

I smiled and nodded as him and Belle walked away. I went to the den-where the real party was at. Teens from my school where laughing loudly and talking freely. The dancing was unforgettable. What is the main dance is girls just dancing on the guys-nothing special.

"Nina!" I heard Amber sequel, before tackling me in a hug. "Oh my gosh, I missed you sooo much."

"We saw her the other day, Amber." Patricia reminded.

"So? A girl needs to see her BAF." Amber stated simply.

We all separated and went to do our own things. I hung out with Luke and the others for a while. Luke and I drank some and ended up dancing.

_**Fabian's POV**_

I was watching Nina and her boyfriend, Luke, grind. God I hate Luke. I mean, what does Nina even see in him? He doesn't look very smart and he looks like he'll break her heart for something better.

"Hey," Said Nina's red headed friend. "Your Fabian, right?" She asked, she had a sweet and innocent vibe to her.

I nodded. "And your Belle..?"

Belle smiled. "Yeah," She had a beer in hand. "What do you think of the Party?"

"Different than the boring ones we have at the school or in Anubis." I admitted. I knew Amber would kill me if she heard that since she arranged most of them.

Belle giggled. "Nina has told me about those... _innocent_... parties." I knew she wanted to called the parties something else. We where silent for a minute or two till Belle broke the silence. "Wanna dance?"

That surprised me. "Um, sure."

At that moment, a slower song turned on. I looked up and the DJ, who is one of Nina's friends; Leo.

"Alright People, we are going to slow this down," He said, dragging out the O in down. "So pull your lady 'friend' close. Real close, if you know what I mean, mrow."

Belle and everyone else laughed. She turned to me. "And Leo is drunk. Oh well, as long as he doesn't wreck my playlists or sterio." She grabbed my hand and my face turned red. "Let's dance."

We went to the dance floor, Belle draped her hands on my neck and I did the same for her waist. As we swayed, I tried to focus on anything but the really hot girl I'm dancing with. I listened to the song.

_**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?-

My listening was cut off by Belle kissing my jaw. She looked up a bit at me and I saw that her pupils where dilated. She was drunk.

I glanced at Nina. She and Luke disappeared into a room. I looked back at Belle's drunk face. I couldn't take advantage of her. She looked so pure and hurting her in an unstable state could ruin a future friendship.

"Belle," I said gently. "Why don't we go find someone?"

"Okay!" Smiled Belle.

We finally found Amber, she said she'd watch Belle and make sure doesn't drink anymore alchohal. _**  
**_

_**Ally's POV**_

I really don't know how I got in this position, or why, but here's what happened.

I was in a spare bedroom with Jerome Clarke. We where both wasted and where grinding and making out at once. I ended up falling on the bed, Jerome on top of me.

You can guess the rest.

_**A/N: I'm so evil for leaving it here :D. Incase you don't know what couples may come, here's your possible/now couples list-**_

_**Nina/Luke**_

_**Belle/Fabian**_

_**Ally/Jerome**_

_**Belle/Alfie**_

_**Belle/Leo**_

_**Ally/Will**_

_**Jerome/Mara**_

_**Fabian/Nina**_

_**Luke/Belle**_

_**Belle/Eddie**_


	11. Chapter 11

Ally's POV

"So we never speak of this, agreed?" I asked Jerome the next morning. We had finished getting dressed and where trying to find a way out of Belle's house without her noticing.

"Yeah," Jerome nodded. "You've been here before, right?" he asked, it sound like the stupidest question to me.

"I've known Belle since I was six. Of course I do!"

"Good, good. Anyway out?" He asked, I glanced at the balcony. "That won't get me killed." He finished.

I thought for a moment. "Yeah," I walked to the balcony and opened the door and looked off the side of the tiny metal balcony that hung off of the guest room. Just as I guess, I rope latter hung off of the balcony and was nailed into the grass below. Belle escaped at night this way and even Belle's little sister, Olivia snuck out this way sometimes. "Perfect."

Jerome looked down to, he nodded. "Good idea." He turned to me and gave me an awkward smile. "Um, bye."

"Yeah… bye." I really don't think I could look him in the eye again.

Jerome climbed down and I went back inside and eventually worked up the curige to go outside and face Belle.

Apparently I wasn't the only dumbass who over did it last night. Belle, Nina, Luke, Leo and Will sat around the kitchen and living room, holding their heads and grumbling to themselves.

I decided to be irritating and yell since my hangover wasn't that bad. "Morning my beautiful, sober friends!" I yelled as I entered to kitchen from the hallway.

Everyone sunk lower in their seat or (like Leo) fell butt first into the sink.

"Why are you here?" asked Luke, rubbing him temple.

I gave a fake hurt look. "What? Can't I be here even though I'm not a wreak like you dopes?" I asked rhetorically

Belle, who was taking Advil, looked over to me for the first time. "Why didn't you leave with the rest of the guests at night?"

Luke smirked. "She probably had a one night stand or something." He joked, though it stung.

I bit my lip. "Um…" I grabbed a handful of fruit loops from the box and stuff them in my mouth, stalling for time. When I got to swallow, I went to the junk drawer and pulled out an air horn we bought at a prank store. I walked up to Luke a pressed the red bottom and it rang in his ears.

"AAAAH!" screamed Luke, holding his head as a new headache came on.

_**A/N: Merry Christmas! I hoped everyone enjoyed my present to you! I'll be writing more often, I promise. **___


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Okay, so I changed my Pen Name to 'Silver and Navy Leaf' since I made my account when I was ten (yes, I was ten at the), I really didn't consider myself in the future. Especially since I didn't start publishing on Fan Fiction till I was eleven. I'm the same author, just changed my name. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. Just the plot line and Ocs. **_

_**Amber's POV**_

I was sitting in the common room, on my laptop, when Jerome came into the house.

"Where have you been?" I asked curiously.

Jerome jumped at my voice. "Passed out at Belle's house." He said nonchalantly.

I was about to say something when Trudy came out of the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready, dearies." She called up the stairs to the others.

I pushed my laptop off my lap and went to the dining room with the others. Breakfast was delicious, waffles! Yum! My phone went off halfway through my waffles. I took it out of my PJ pants pocket.

_**NEW MESSAGE!**_

_Belle White-_

_Want 2 meet up at the gage? _

I typed back a message.

_**Sure. When?**_

_**NEW MESSAGE!**_

_Belle White-_

_Um...2 hours good? Leo has a huge hangover :P. He fell in the sink._

I laughed out loud at that.

_**Good for me. C U then. Who else will b there?**_

_**NEW MESSAGE!**_

_Belle White-_

_Only me, Nina and Ally. The guys might come later._

I my message quickly, now noticing the weird looks from my housemates.

_**Kk, C U later. :)**_

_**NEW MESSAGE!**_

_**Belle White-**_

_:)_

I shut my phone and smiled at my housemates. "Belle wants to meet us at the Gage in two hours. Nina, Ally and her will only be there though."

"What about Luke, Will and Leo?" asked Fabian.

I know how jealous he is of Nina's relationship. "They might be there later."

"Why?" asked Patricia.

I waved my hand. "Something about a hangover and Leo falling into a sink." I said. "We have to go get ready." I hurried upstairs to shower and put on my 'outdoors' make-up and dress.

I showered and put of my make-up. Now it's time to decide clothes. I rummaged through the closet till I decided on a lace, ruffled pink tank top, skinned shorts, and black sandals. I grabbed my cross body bag.

By now Patricia was pulling on her shoes. She was wearing a flare tank top that was a pink-ish, peach-ish, black shorts and black combat boots. Then she grabbed her leather pouch purse. She looked over at me.

"Ready?"

"Ready." I cleared and we walked downstairs.

Everyone looked good. Mara was wearing a light pink silver, sparkly peace sign shirt, faded blue shorts and black flats. It was cute and innocent, a very Mara outfit.

Joy dumbed down the slutty clothes for today. It was a pink-ish shirt that said _Love It!_, black skinny jeans, and black heeled boots. I wondered how she was going to in heels all day.

_Like I care if she brakes her ankle or get ugly blisters. _I thought.

"Did you call the cabs?" I asked.

Alfie smiled evily. "Acually, better."

I raised an eyebrow. "Better?"

"Eddie and Jerome went to in cabs to a car rental. They're renting two cars for the time we're here."

I smiled. "Finally," I sat next to Alfie. "When are they going to get here?"

He was about to answer when a car horn in the driveway interupted him. "Now." He said.

We all got up and went outside. Eddie was driving a black, super cool looking, car with the top down. Jerome was driving a black version of Eddie's car.

Eddie jumped out of his car and went over to Patricia. He smirked at her since she was looking at the cars, wide eyed. "Impressed Yacker?" he asked.

Patricia snapped out of it, she smirked back at Eddie. "Kind of," she said. "for a Weasle."

Eddie laughed at that everyone went to a car. After a minute or two of arguing, we decided on who goes in what car. We agreed to make these our permanent seats.

Eddie's car had him driving, Patricia sitting shotgun, and Fabian, Alfie and I in the back. Fabian and I made Alfie sit in the middle, which he wasn't very excited about.

Jerome's car had him driving, Mara sitting shotgun and Joy in the back. Fabian said he'd sit there going home, but needed to talk to his best mate (Eddie). Joy agreed with a huff and sat in the other car.

When we got on the road, Eddie spoke. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Fabian shook his head. "Nothing, I just wanted to get away from Joy. She's been clinging to me since we saw Nina."

Patricia and I rolled our eyes at Fabian stupidity. He's so clueless when it comes to girls.

"Joy is jealous." I said simply.

Fabian looked at me, confused. "Of what?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Of you and Nina. Duh."

Fabian blushed a bit. "Why would _she_ be jealous? I'm the one that should be jealous."

"Of what?" asked Alfie.

Fabian, Eddie, Patricia and I all rolled our eyes now. "Nina and Luke," said Fabian. "they're always together and Luke doesn't trust me to go with in ten feet of Nina."

"Enough of your sad love life." said Patricia as we pulled into the noisy dirt filled lot know as the Gage. "and lets have some real fun."

* * *

_**Please Review! I'll update when I have about 3 reviews..? Thanks! :)**_


End file.
